Solo Tú
by inuyasha-xsiempre
Summary: ONESHOT/Kagome le quiso hacer un regalo a Inuyasha para su cumpleaños. ¿Qué sera? Inu


**Solo Tú (OneShot)**

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. No podía tranquilizarse. A pesar de todo, ella jamás había echo algo así, pero sus amigos se lo pidieron. Ahh ¿Por qué ellos no entendían que no podría continuar? Le temblaban las piernas y tenia un nudo en su garganta. Que pasaba si todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano, no quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Por ahí huir era la mejor opción, aunque decepcionar a sus amigos. Si, huiría como una cobarde, claro como ella tenia que dar la cara. "Maldición"

-Kagome, amiga, ya es hora…debes de calmarte –"calmarme" dios estaba sudando frió. "Cálmate, Kagome, ya no puedes huir¡Maldición!". –Amiga no puedes huir, debes enfrentarte, sabes que no eres obligada, en cambio, nosotros te dimos la idea y tú aceptaste. –"Uhyyy ya lo se, pero que puedo hacer, ahh solo a mi me pasa esto. Pero tengo que ser valiente, tanto trabajo para nada, ah no señor, voy a salir y dar todo de mi"

-Esta bien, Sango, ya estoy lista. ¿Esta él ahí? Espero que este en primera fila. ¿Le dijeron algo? –estaba tan preocupada. "Espero que te guste, esto va por ti"

-Si, y no te preocupes, él esta tan perdido, tendrías que verlo. Bueno en 5 minutos empezamos –salio del lugar, rápidamente. Vio el lugar tan bien decorado, no era como uno de esos conciertos de su época, con la iluminación y demás, pero estaba precioso.

Se dio unos retoques más y se puso atrás del telón, si se lo podía llamar así. Asiento con la cabeza a Miroku, e inmediatamente se abrió. Vio a una multitud de gente, de todo tipo de raza, y ahí lo vio, se veía asombrado y sonreí nerviosamente.

-Buenas Noche, -Sonrió, mirando a todos. Quería una presentación espectacular así que continuo. -El motivo por el cual se ha hecho todo esto es por que hoy, es un día muy especial, a pesar de que hace ya un año que hemos destruido a Naraku, y todo vuelve a ser normal, quiero festejar el cumpleaños de alguien muy importante para todos. –Estaba Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin y todos a los que conocían, estaba contenta de que hayan podido venir, aunque Sesshomaru no estaba muy contento, -Inuyasha, esta canción va dedicada completamente a ti, por tu cumpleaños. –Dio una señal de que comenzara a sonar, la banda, todo era natural, no era con micrófono y demás, pero había practicado y salio lindo, no tendría porque preocuparse.

Inuyasha no da crédito a lo que había escuchado. Todo eso era por él, sentía el corazón desbocado. Dios mió debía de tranquilizarse. Y escuchar a Kagome que le cantaría una canción, escucho la música de fondo y comenzó a cantar.

_**Cuando ríes cuando lloras  
Cuando callas o al hablar  
Cada gesto me provoca  
Amarte más  
**_

"Te amo Inuyasha, espero que te guste"

_**Eres mi punto de partida  
Mi principio y mi final  
Eres el centro de mi vida  
Mi guerra y mi paz.**_

Todos estaban embelesados por la voz de Kagome, especialmente Inuyasha.

_**Solo tú  
Conoces mis sentimientos  
De verdad**_

_**Si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo  
En mis brazos te llevaría  
Porque llenas a diario mi vida  
De ilusión y de alegría**_

Traspiraba, movía sus manos, caminaba, su voz estaba cargada de tanto sentimiento, quería llorar de la emoción que le provocaba esta canción, lo estaba dando todo por el, y lo haría siempre. Siempre

_**Porque solo tú me comprendes  
Porque tu amor cambio mi mente  
Si me pidieras el mundo entero  
Te lo daría**_

_**En la paz de tú mirada  
Hallo mi estabilidad  
En tus brazos y en tu alma  
Mi seguridad **_

Solo tú  
Conoces mis sentimientos  
De verdad. 

Todas las personas miraban sorprendidos como cantaba, pero a la vez la voz de Kagome los hacia transportar hacia otro lugar, se le notaba con tan solo cantar que amaba a ese Honyou con todas sus fuerzas y si él no la aceptaba será marcado como el tonto mas grande de esta Tierra.

_**Si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo  
En mis brazos te llevaría  
Porque llenas a diario mi vida  
De ilusión y de alegría. **_

Porque solo tú me comprendes  
Porque tu amor cambio mi mente  
Si me pidieras el mundo entero  
Te lo daría.__

Kagome bajo del "escenario" y levanto al Honyou de su asiento y le acaricio la mejilla mientras cantaba, la ultima parte de su canción. 

_**Si yo pudiera volar  
Hasta el cielo  
En mis brazos te llevaría  
Porque llenas a diario mi vida  
De ilusión y de alegría  
Solo tú me comprendes  
Y tu amor cambio mi mente  
Si me pidieras el mundo entero  
Te lo daría.**_

_**Si me pidieras el mundo entero**_

_**Te lo daría.**_

_**Uhhhhh **_

-Te amo Inuyasha –subió rápidamente, levantando un poco su vestido para hacerlo mas cómodamente. Kagome respiro agitadamente, escuchando las palabras de Miroku: _Gracias a todos por haber venido, fue un honor muy grande tenerlos aquí, la señorita Kagome ya no cantara y se que fue una canción pero, con esa bastara, muchas gracias, pueden retirarse, a medida que vayan saliendo les regalaran unos dulces y comida para que lleven. Repito Muchas Gracias por haber venido. _

Kagome entro en la cabaña que estaba lejos de todo para cambiarse, se fue sacando el vestido que había comprado para esa ocasión, el corazón le latía tan fuerte, "les gusto no lo puedo creer", es si, sentía un alivio grande, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, "A Inuyasha también le gusto, se le notaba en la cara". No le cabía la felicidad que sentía, se saco el vestido negro que tenia, quedando con las bragas solamente. Vio a Sango desde lejos y la llamo.

-Sango no hay nadie¿verdad? –pregunto ansiosa, quería darse un baño e irse a dormir.

-Si y no te preocupes no hay nadie por aquí, t puedes bañar tranquilamente, ay Kagome estuviste fabulosa, fue precioso a todos les gusto. Te felicito, cuidare de que nadie se acerque, ve ya –la apuro y ella no espero ni un minuto, se llevo sus toallas y demás.

Se estaba dando un baño cuando escucho algo acercarse, se dio media vuelta y diviso a Inuyasha a unos metros de ella, su expresión era extraña y la miraba intensamente. Se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Inuyasha? –pregunto con voz débil, se acercaba y la estaba poniendo extremadamente incomoda. Se estaba sacando la ropa. Un momento ¿Se estaba sacando la ropa? Se puso colorada, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo, su mirada intensa, su cuerpo, esos músculos, sus abdominales. Su mirada iba bajado, el estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella, y vio su virilidad, cada vez que bajaba se ponía mas colorada, sus piernas, fuerte y musculosas. Al estar observándolo, no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba entrando al lago. Cuando reacciono lo vio ahí, frente a ella, contuvo la respiración. Y susurro suavemente

-Inuyasha –él no pudo más y la beso suavemente, sus manos se posicionaron en su cuello y en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Sus cuerpos chocaron y sintieron una electricidad excitante. Los dos se acariciaban, gemidos salían de sus bocas. Inuyasha dejo de besar a Kagome para elevarla, ella instintivamente lo rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del Honyou, eso provoco un ronco gemido por parte de él, el bajo hacia sus pechos, lamiéndolos y masajeándolos, ella lo acariciaba, y aunque eran inocentes, lo excitaba y lo sabia bien. Hasta que lo dos no pudieron mas, inuyasha enterró sus pies para tener mas equilibrio, acomodo a Kagome y comenzó a entrar en ella, hasta que sintió una barrera, la miro y entro mas rompiéndola lo mas delicado que pudo, eso provoco un gemido de dolor por parte de Kagome. Él se quedo ahí, sin moverse.

-Es…estas…bien…Ka...Kagome…yo…lo siento…pero…es…que –no podía continuar el deseo era mayor, escucho a Kagome decir:

-Estoy…bien…-Kagome comenzó a moverse, hasta que los dos continuaron entregándose hasta quedar exhaustos

Al rato estaban en un árbol, mirando como empezaba a amanecer. Ese momento tan intimo, ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría.

-Te amo Inu –eso lleno de gozo al Honyou que con una sonrisa en su rostro, correspondió a ese amor tan fuerte y sin medidas.

-Yo también Te amo Kagome –lo miro como pidiendo que no le mintiera pero la sonrisa tan sincera de Inuyasha lo delataba y ella también sonrió. Y lo beso

Comenzando ese ritual de amor, al cual podían acostumbrarse muy bien.

**Fin **

**Hola de nuevo, bueno no me pude aguatar y tuve que escribir ese OneShot, se que debía continuar el otro fic, pero fue inevitable, en si fue mas fuerte que yo ejeje, espero que le guste, y se que el lemón fue un poco pobre para no decir re pobre pero me gustaría su opinión de que si les gusto o no. Es que no tengo experiencia en esto de los lemons ejeje. Bueno nos estamos viendo **

**Besos **

**Inuyasha-xsiempre **


End file.
